


Five Times Sam Winchester Gave Someone a Valentine

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Schmoop, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 04 Spoilers, Wincest-Freeform, reference canon character deaths, set shortly after "Lazarus Rising", underage pre-slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 10:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7797691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points to title*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Sam Winchester Gave Someone a Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I have chosen to label this as "underage" because of the first 2 times out of 5 in this fic. Please note that in the 3rd, Sam is 16 which is age of consent for most places but still might considered underage in others. The relationship between Sam and Dean is one-sided, however, until they are both over 21. Please let me know if you think I should change or add to the warnings.

1.

Little Sammy Winchester was in kindergarten when his teacher taught them all to draw hearts out of red construction paper. She told them to put their Mommy’s name on them but Sam didn’t have a Mommy. Well, he did but she was in Heaven. His Daddy had explained that. When he told the teacher this she told him to put the name of someone he loved on the heart. 

Then they were told to take them home that night and give them to their Mommy’s (or whoever). That’s why, after school, Sam was standing in the kitchen holding out a red paper heart with Dean’s name on it to his brother. 

Dean looked startled as Sam explained but he took the heart. With a “thanks, Sammy,” that was slightly embarrassed Dean tucked it away. Sam didn’t know that Dean kept that heart for years afterward. 

 

2.

Sammy Winchester was 10 and scowling. He didn’t understand why every teacher had to have you make stupid Valentine’s for the whole class. Actually, most kids bought theirs but Sam was too poor so he had to make his. He bought some construction paper and cut out hearts and put the names of all the kids on them and signed them all _from Sam _. He stuffed them in an envelope and set them aside then pulled his last piece across and drew a _real _heart and wrote Dean’s name across it.____

____He left it on Dean’s pillow and hoped Dean wouldn’t just collapse down on it. At 14 Dean was prone to coming in late from his dates with the teenage girls and just flopping down onto the bed and all but passing out. Sam was already in bed, pretending to be asleep, when he heard the door creak open and Dean sneak in. He heard the rustle of clothes and Dean removing his shoes and hoped that meant Dean wouldn’t ruin the heart. He heard a heavy body fall on the bed across the way and then a crumple._ _ _ _

____He bit his lip to keep from crying when he heard Dean wad up the paper, obviously without looking at it, and threw it into the garbage can._ _ _ _

____Sam never drew Dean another heart again._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____3._ _ _ _

____Sam Winchester was 16 and in love with a girl named Melinda. She was beautiful, with bright red hair and freckles across her face and a lovely smile. She was smart too, taking the same honors classes that Sam was. And she was nice--she always made a point to talk to him, even if just for a moment._ _ _ _

____But that was it, she was just polite. He tried to talk to her but it just never worked out. So as Valentine’s Day rolled around he bought an expensive card and signed his name to it and left it in her locker (it wasn’t hard to pick the lock). He walked around the school in a daze the whole day waiting for Melinda to say something but she never did. As he walked out to find Dean leaning against the Impala leering at the girls going by he figured maybe he was just cursed. Maybe he was doomed to be unlucky in love his whole life._ _ _ _

____“Hey, Sammy, I scored a whole buncha Valentine’s candy from girls,” Dean gestured to the back of the car. “You want some?”_ _ _ _

____Sam shook his head absent mindedly. He tuned Dean out for most of the ride._ _ _ _

____The next day he saw Melinda, who gave him a very bright smile and immediately turned back to her friends and went back to her conversation._ _ _ _

____Yep, Sam thought. Cursed._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____4._ _ _ _

____The first Valentine’s Day that Sam Winchester and Jessica Monroe spent together he didn’t get her anything. He told her he didn’t believe in Valentine’s Day, that he thought the idea of one day to show affection was stupid. That he would rather show his love every day. Jess smiled, kissed him, and then they had sex._ _ _ _

____The second year he skipped the explanation but they still had sex. Same for the third year. The fourth year he gave her a pair of small gold stud earrings and said he’d love to give her more jewelry in the future. He did not mention that he had been out looking at engagement rings the previous 2 days. He thought the curse finally broken, that Jess was the woman he had been waiting for._ _ _ _

____9 months later he found out how wrong he was._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____5._ _ _ _

____Sam Winchester shifted nervously from foot to foot as he held out the envelope to his brother. Dean looked quizzically at him._ _ _ _

____“What’s this?”_ _ _ _

____“Open it,” Sam mumbled, already regretting it._ _ _ _

____Dean approached carefully and then took it, sliding it open half expecting something to pop out or something. He pulled out a shiny Valentine’s Day card with a big red heart on it and the words “My heart belongs to you” above it. He opened the card and read what Sam had wrote inside:_ _ _ _

_____**It took me years and both of us dying to realize it, Dean, but the words on the front are true. I love you and give you my heart forever.**_ _ _ _ _

_____Your Sammy ___ _ _ _ _

______Dean looked up. “Sam?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam figured this might be his only chance so he crossed to Dean, grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Then he let go, closed his eyes and waited for Dean to hit him. He flinched when he felt the hand on his face, despite being braced._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sammy, open your eyes,” came the gentle command._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam did. And saw Dean holding out…a battered old construction paper heart, ripped in a couple of places. The name Dean, written in childish letters, was crossed out and now “Sam” was above it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam stared at it for the longest time, almost unable to breathe. His fingers shook as he, at long last, took the paper and pressed it to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dean stepped forward and wrapped his arms around him and held on tight. Then he whispered, “I’m sorry.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“For what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“For not seeing the other one and ruining it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“How do you know about--?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I found it the next day. All crumpled. I didn’t want to say anything though. I should have.” Dean pulled back slightly and looked at his baby brother. “Even back then, when girls were giving me candy and shit all I wanted was another heart from you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam smiled through his tears. “Well,” he nodded at the card, “you’ve got it now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I do.” Dean clutched at Sam’s chest, his hand covering Sam’s over the paper. “I’ll treasure it always. Happy Valentine’s Day, sweetheart.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sam beamed. “Yes, finally it is.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______End_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
